An Assassins Down Fall
by kittyninja3000
Summary: I am Corana Grysreheal and I am a Crimson Reaper .After finding out my life was in danger I went to an old friend of mine Amir Theirn prince of Ferelden his father being king Alistair. I hope here I can live a simple life. Of course that doesn't happen come read and see what really happens
1. Preparation

**Author's notes**

**Okay you guy I'm redoing this because as I was rereading this It made Zero sense.**

**Well at least to those who hadn't played the game?**

**Or even approach my**

**Other story I did the all wardens (plus one Dalish elf's were twins instead of just one) but had a brother whose son became keeper**

**Amell became a Therein and the others wandered off a cliff**

**Lol no guys there**

**Just not in his story or dead okay.**

**So I edited and reloaded this chapter.**

**Please read and review constructive criticism are welcome.**

* * *

_Now to the story..._

* * *

Oh Thedas a wonderful content. Oh the religions and creatures within elves, dwarfs, qunari, and humans of course. (Oh qunari are giants with pale metallic skin and usually with horns atop their heads if you were wondering.) This story starts around mid-December 9:69 dragon about 32 years into the rebellion of the mages. (Whereas everyone was killing mages Ferelden was kicking Templars out of there country) The capital of Ferelden is the mighty Denarim (the place where Andrasta died). The Masquerade ball was in the royal castle. For the oncoming prince Farran of Rivain that is. (As he is to be wed the beautiful princess Alisia of Ferelden in coming days you see) Let's start when Alisia was giving Corana (her bestie) a dress she found at the market the other day inside her bed room.

"Corana here I want you to have this for the ball." She said as she gesturing to the silver and yellow-green dress that was laid out on her lavender bed spread. Her childhood friend eyed the elegant dress with her toned arms crossed against her chest her bright yellow-green eyes narrowing on the dress. "Why do I need to wear a dress? I can dress as a guard plus that would make it easier to leave." her friend questioned not liking the idea of wearing a dress again. "Oh Corana come on. It's beautiful it matches your eyes. Just this one last time please." Alisia begged. Her friend huffed and eyed her again with a sigh easily spotting her friends lie as she continued to beg. "*Dostatočne fine just this one time but I'm not wearing the damned thing again and I'm not wearing one to your wedding ether alright. Dosť zastavi žobrania prosím.*" she demanded unlatching her friend from her arm blushing slightly at the sudden proximity. She was so happy she squeaked with joy and jumped up and down. "Och bohovia*." Corana griped as her giddy friend bounced about effectively giving her a headache. "Božiu pomoc mi*." Corana groaned "Calm down where did you put the mask and shoes and gloves? You know that go with it?" she asked staring at her bubble headed friend. Who in response only looked at her like "huwhaaa?" Giving her friend the answer she already knew (her mutton-head pal didn't think about all the requirements of the ball when picking out the incurable dress.) "Well ill find you something we're around the same size right?" Alisia questioned after a long pause heading to her (huge as literally like the size of the average hut x3) large closet searching for shoes. "I'll let you pick another dress for me okay Alisia or a design." Corana stated "Just don't get lost in there I want to get eat before the cooks start complaining about you know how everyone's in their way and such." she said leaving the giddy princess to her thoughts as she scuffled to the kitchen glumly. **{*Enough}{*enough stop begging please}{*god please}{*god help me}**

**~meanwhile~**

With the love struck prince he was frantically shopping to find some appropriate materials. So that his friend could make the grab he has imagined for the occasion. He was finally going to confess how he felt before he was completely trapped by the political marriage that was to come in the following months. He had to let his love be known it was killing him leaving her constantly just to return to an empty bed alone in the cold. (Maker was it cold this winter) He hated the cold it just felt so empty and reminded him of death. It left him feeling jilted when he was among his friends (and even with them he'd tell her things he could never tell them) and he hated it. Though it all she pulled him together when he was falling to pieces (like when his 1st love had left him and told him it was all just a game and she had never felt anything for him) and was there to listen or so she offered. So there he was talking to the shop keeper about his favorite fabric and how much of it he needed his mind nowhere near the shop. When she brought it to the front he smiles and places the coin on the counter and gave a quick thanks to the woman behind the counter before heading back to the castle. When he finally got to the entrance he noticed his sister the bubbly shorter blond-haired woman childhood friend the tanned extremely tall "elf" and her bodyguard the man with black hair and several weapons visible leaving the castle.

"Hay hay hay where's everyone going?" Amir said catching the group before they got very far. "To look for Corana another dress and shoes and Hawk a new outfit they need something for the ball tonight." She chirped happy to be out of the castle with her friends after all she did have them arm an arm. Hawk nodded as Amir looked to Corana who was looking around looking almost as though in a trans. "But you said that you were going to make mine for me. Are you sure you will have enough time to make it if you go out today, to finish mine that is? Wait why don't you just draw up a design for her and have her make it would be cheaper to just buy the materials than to but one you know." he reasoned "Because she shouldn't have to make everything she wears she's home -" "Um I'm a homeless remember this is just temporary keep that in mind princess." Corana corrected shaking her finger at her finally snapping out of it "Nonsense this is your home just as much as it is ours and you know that." She argued tugging her friend's arm looking at her only to earn an annoyed groan. "I'd be more comfortable with the idea of making one of your marvelous ideas come to like that having to wear some dull dress to be honest." She admitted with false enthusiasm and a sigh. Hawk almost gawked at her for the simple fact she had practically agreed to make and wear a dress that the frilly princess had imagined for her but he managed to keep his composure. "Really you would do that? But would you have time for the thing brother has mentioned "the princes questioned "Yes yes as long as I don't have to die any material. Everything will be fine and ready I have fast hands when it comes to things like this after all I was battle field medic for a while. When I had my other partner he couldn't heal properly so I had to give plenty stitches for a while." She commented Amir now slightly interested "So where should I put the materials at. I have to run soon I'm bringing a friend here." He asked shifting awkwardly mentally making the map in his head for the journey ahead. "Just leave it in my room or yours I'll leave it in your closet when I'm done." Corana explained as Amir gave a quick nod as he darted off in the direction of the castle. "So where are we headed princess it is up to you after all." Hawk said almost scaring the princess she had almost forgotten he was there with them." Well go to the market for the gloves and scales then to a shop not too far off for the materials." she said as she began to walk almost dragging them with her.

After several hours of shopping and arguing about unreasonable prices they returned home. Corana and Alisa picked the design with Hawk roaming off Corana quickly went to work on the outfits she had promised to make. After a few hours of hard work she finished loving the result it ended up looking very professional like and she wasted little materials. She still had left overs to make a pair of gloves which she did. But enchanting the materiel took longer than normal she had to go to her aunt figure for help with that other than that she was actually really happy that she agreed without question. Though she doubted the queen had no suspicions, but it would be too easy to pass by her after the proper preparations were made. After she finished the clothes she quickly put Amir's clothing inside of his closet and rushed to Hawks room a placed his in in his hands along with a little canister. But she had darted off to Alisa's room before he could even say a word. Now with dress, gloves, boots, and henna in tow she knocked on the door that was eagerly opened . Corana requested for her to help cover the tattoos that covers various places of her body so she wouldn't be so easily spotted. To which the princes agreed and they completed the task which was prolonged due to conversations about how and when she acquired the tattoos. After they covered all of the tattoos and the henna dyed they quickly dressed. Corana finished before Alisa did and began complaining about lack of space to hide any sort of weapon. 


	2. Getting there

(**_comments and constructive criticism are welcome_**)

"Corana you worry too much nothing bad is going to happen to where you'll need your blades." Said the princess as she pulled up her corset over the dress she had bought a few days before. The girl looked to Corana who simply gave a look that said there's not telling. "Unless there is someone out to kill a noble. There's no one out to kill a noble is there?" She said eyeing her friend for an answer as Corana pulled up her shoes not giving any hint of an answer whatsoever. "Like I'm supposed to know I've been out the loop for more than 5 years now." she snapped at the princess annoyed at the question she obviously asked constantly. "Well you didn't have to say it like that." She murmured just below a whisper sounding hurt. "Yes. Actually I did or you would keep asking me stuff like 'does that person have a mark on their head? How about her oh does he?' all night long and you know it." She explained eyeing her friend her annoyed expression fading as her friend pulled up her gloves while she massaged the dye though her long wavy blond hair turning it a deep rosy red. There was a swift three knocks at the door that got Corona's attention. She quickly headed for the love seat in-between the two mabari hounds. "Who is it?" she chimed grabbing her dagger from underneath the love seat glaring at the door as her friend hurried behind the curtain with her dress halfway undone. "It's me...Open up come on your going to miss the ball!" The oh to familiar voice stated loudly though the door and she opened it she eyed the man in front of her.(still holding the blade firmly in her hand that was behind of curse) His thick black hair and pale blue eyes boring in to hers. She broke eye contact looking over his dark ceremonial attire. He was sensational in armor he constantly wore. He was rarely without it. It matched the tattoo on his cheek that wasn't there at the moment and the henna barely hid the blush that was slowly appearing. Any fool could tell he was attractive, but he wasn't exactly- ugh she mentally groaned as Alisa's pleas whipped her back to reality. "Corana help I'm in need of your assistance." she pleaded. Corana quickly realized it looked like she was staring at him and quickly made her way behind the curtain without a word. The seeing the predicament her friend was in she huffed and began to fix her 'problem'. Hawk cleared his throat to regain his composure but failed "So how much time ladies?" Said a rather frustrated Hawk. "Aren't you supposed to be dancing away some damsel's heart by now?" Corana said sarcastically as her friend giggled "Let me handle getting us dressed. We'll be down soon enough. Dempa will get you when we come." she continued as her mabari looked up from eat the tibia of some poor sod. Her deep forest green eyes almost matching her owner bright yellow-green ones her tan fur lovely and uncharacteristically clean and gleaming at the moment. She continued crunching down on the treat realizing that no one was talking to her. "Well ...okay fine I'll see you down stairs." Hawk said placing the mask atop of his face concealing his feathers from the world as he left closing the door behind him. "How did you get this so tangled Alisa?" Corana demanded getting frustrated with the hopelessly tangled thread that was holding the corset together as her friend gave her an uneasy smile.

~**Meanwhile in the princes quarters**~

He had just come for Highever a little over 17 minutes ago and had just returned to his room his nerves at an all-time high after vomiting everything he had eaten that day he rinsed out his mouth and washed his face using his own mixture to slick his hair back it was still all orange form the dye he put in his hair. Dye now on his hands he raises them and undresses pacing about looking for his new clothes Corana had made for him. After a quick bath and he looked again for his clothes finding them this time he quickly put his smalls and socks and finally his custom-made boots he looked at himself in the mirror looking at himself with uncertainty.

"It will be fine I'll confess and ask her to stay here in the castle." Said the rather anxious Amir as he paced in his boots and underwear. "Oh Maker. I should have planned this better. No it will be fine if she doesn't return my feeling ...I...I just won't ..." He paused his heart breaking at the very thought of the one he loved so dearly denying him "I won't bother her with my stupid shenanigans' ever again I'll be all business" he said his voice now very low putting on the soft shirt over his bare walked to his end table near his bed grabbing the invitation and his mask tucking the invitation into his smalls as he put the mask on. His mask effectively covering and doleful face and his pessimistic thoughts for the moment. He shakes his head with a sigh pulling on the rest of the fancy garb already realizing that he wouldn't be scratching himself all night. "And if she accepts she will stay here with me and I will find a loop-hole and she will be Ferelden's queen and I will take the throne." He continues voice full of hope as he come to his feet eyeing himself in his mirror fixing his clothing he glances at the sleeping beast in the corner of the room and head for the window and takes a deep breath calming himself and leaps landing on his feet his knees bend but being use to the sensation he doesn't fall as a bone chilling draft blows over him he pulls his enchanted cloak around him for warmth as he circles the castle and heads in looking for his loved one.

~**Meanwhile**~

Corana eyed herself in her black and green dress with gold and silver ear rings in and gold snake arm band glittering with green eyes. She has a face distraught at the site of herself realizing how delicate she looked. She had lost muscle and that scared Corana more than she would dare show. Alisa catching this "What is wrong? Is it dirty? Is a tattoo showing? What is it?" Alisa questioned anxiously "I've lost muscle I've gotten weak oh I'm soooooooo training when this is over. Oh shit what if I've gotten slower" she panicked Alisa watched as her friend continued to panic and stress herself out over her appearance and skills 'and I thought I was self-conscious' she thought as she let out a giggle. Her friend still fretting over her herself before the mirror. Alisa goes to the reassuring her that everything would be fine and tonight's little adventure would go without a hitch but that didn't help Corana still had a bad feeling about this adventure they were to go on during the ball they were supposed to attend.

As he reentered the castle he takes a deep breath and looked around. To see what his new friend Falese and Queen Amell and the others within the staff of the castle had done to the place. It looked extraordinary with the wasps of magic light and the fresh paint job and streamers and crystal chandelier. 'Queen most likely made herself' he though. It did give the room a glow and then there was a lovely smell coming from the kitchen down stairs they had pulled out some of the Amell's famous wine along with the Antivan brandy the nug potato stoup and vegetable soup as well along with half of The kings secret cheese stash. There where tables near the back and people in the balconies eating and people near the kitten at tables eating and drinking away while the floor was still kind full of mingling groups and dancing couples and the bard singing and dancing and of course playing away at their instruments filling the air with joy it's almost suffocates the princes senses. How he hates such events all the falsification made the young prince quiet qualmish. Maybe it was because he knew the secrets to all the fucked up nobles here. Heh but let's focus on the party shall we. He slowly walks in nodding to the guards showing them the invitation that was crammed into his smalls before and was taken to the dance floor by a beautiful maiden in a pale turquoise and lilac color dress her mask was simple and white like many others but with a false black pearl. 


	3. Magic trick

'She's not a noble, she must be middle class. She smells familiar cheap Antivan perfume svelte build not her.' He thought as he pulled he pulled her in close she leans in close and she whispers in his ear "Been a while since the last time I saw you my dear prince." She said 'hmm does she know me?' he though "I'm sorry, but what are you talking about? I am no prince my fair maiden, just another noble madam." He lied smile not showing though his mask  
"I know you Amir don't lie to me you know who I am don't you?" she questioned "I am sorry but I would remember such a beautiful maiden if I ever laid eyes one such as yours-" he was cut off "Cut the shit you know it's me Dalia. I want my toy back Amir." She pleaded "it's fun to play with you." She pleads. He couldn't breathe he physically froze realizing who it was. it was his ex. He didn't have time for his past now "she" would be here any moment he was going to confess to her. he didn't need this now she had hurt him bad and it was a still bleeding wound. He is lost in thought till a couple had bumped into him, he was whipped back into reality and his ex was waiting for his answer as he began to dance and she followed his lead. "I am not yours Dalia nor could I have ever been. As you said it was all just a game." he paused "I don't matter to you, you don't need me, and you don't love. I am not yours" he said quietly keeping his menacing tone. "But I was wrong I do need yo-"  
"Shut up! I won't be played again by you Dalia." He growls at he trying to get his point across but she stays persistent "But this isn't a play love, come back to Me." she quietly pleas, eyes begging for atonement "I don't care." He says being completely unsympathetic to her pleas, he simply no longer cared.

**To that the young maiden named Dalia was furious and snatched herself from him walking backwards. His eyes were vacant no more love for her. She hated it because she knew he was no longer hers like he once was. All she could do was just simply stare at him, all the memories of her time spent with him flooding her mind. What finally whipped her back to reality was when someone pulled him into a dance as the music started over. She left 'he'll be back he always come back' she though in denial before she started to laugh hysterically. (Crazy bitch) The prince sighed silently not wanting to bother his new dance partner. He didn't need this now he wanted some food, he was quite hungry and needed to be out of the mass to spot "**her**" when she got here, not dancing with whoever this was. He needs to plan an escape from the dancing couple before he missed "**her**". All the while Corana, Alisa, and Hawk had made their way to the dance floor all in their dazzling attire. Corana was almost dragged to the dance floor by some old guy who ogled her breast the entire dance when he attempted to grope her.**

"Ummm sir your hands belong here." she almost growled as she snatched his hands and put them back in place as a man in dark ceremonial attire grabs him by his wrist. "Sir please stop being such a debauchee and leave this woman alone. Or else I'll have to escort you out." demanded the man in the dark attire his pale blue eyes seemed to pierce the very soul of the wuss of a man before he slithered away to his next victim. Before the man in the black and purple attire could see the fair maiden he had saved, She had already pranced away when he spotted her. She was dancing with a man with long silky coral hair and a sliver and cerulean eye patch in his blue attire with his gray gloves. "Alexander what is it you think you're doing? I'm not supposed to have any contact with anybody. Why are you even here?" whispered Corana her tone venomous as he pulled her closer. "I have come on a job with the Crimson shadows." He explains with a smug smile "You can ask them, I'm pretty sure they're here somewhere. If you really want to see if I'm lying." He says dipping her maintaining eye contact. "I don't have time for this, why are here Alexander?" she hissed "I'm only here for the mission I swear I didn't know you would be here." he says a bit to smoothly "Lair." she scoffs grinning to herself "Never the less thanks for the dance it's been a while since I've seen you, nice to see a familiar face you know?" she said leaning onto him for support. "I know it hasn't been the same without you. It's safe you know, for you to come back. Plus do you really think it's safe to be here with mages? The Taventer slavers are all over this place." he says almost sounding concerned for her safety "Alex don't tell me you're worried about me." she teased glancing up at his lavender eye with a small smirk. "No it's just I can't sleep without my partner at my side." he said avoiding her gaze. "Oh really know I remember several times you did actually. I won't see you around "she said as the dance ended and they unclasped hands.

**As she strolled away winking at him, she headed for the double doors noticing her friends (because she had made their costumes) at the exit talking to others attending the masquerade ball. When all of a sudden all the wisps disappeared and the flowers atop of them falling to the floor all the flames went out and the cold air was one that made everyone stop and shiver, but after a few seconds they returned and the room started to slowly reheat itself the wisps (or magic balls) bringing the flowers off the ground. Corana, Hawk, and Alisia took it as an opportunity to escape unseen. The prince finally seeing '**her**' as everything was falling into place when the double doors opened showing a slender, blond-haired man with blue eyes with a half masks who apparently was very bored and annoyed. His attire was black and blood-red with hints of gold. He bee lined to the bar to avoid attention, unfortunately he couldn't avoid the gaze of a few maidens. Meanwhile '**She**' was off to find the prince in her very unhelpful mask and elegant gown. the Prince (Amir) who blended into the crowd and was currently caught in a dance at the moment due to common courtesy and the laws of nobility. He had also noticed that **'she'** had been pulled into a dance with someone as well.**

**Mean while with Corana Alisia and Hawk**

Corana nudged Alisa as she changed clothes "Are you sure you want to do this you know about recent taventer activity right? You know they want your mom and yet you still want to do this? For what one last look at of your love before your married to some snot nosed prince?" he questions heading toward where she had buried emergency weapons " I believe if he returns with me I can convince my mother that I'm in love with him and he I." says Alisia as she pulls up her pants. "So you mean to start war for love ha ha precious." Corana laughs "Send Ferelden to it down fall mine as well cast the city to the void while you're at it. You know it's still recovering what does it matter as long as your happy nothing else matters right?" she questions strapping her weapons on and Alisa seeming more depressed about the idea with how selfish Corana made it out to be. "the choice is total up to you princess just remember what you are and the power you hold." Corana says coming back to other small shake Alisa ways changing in to find the younger woman almost in tearing up. "Hawk?hawk!" she whispered loudly moving away waving frantically to get his attention not knowing what to do with the now sobbing ally of hers "But but Corana I really love him." she choked out though her sobs Corana huffs "you want to look nice for him right not red puffy eyed and fuzzy hair come. Let me fix you up. okay." she says with a bright smile he friend just nodding with already puffy eyes Corana pulled her emergency make up kit and comb and brush she began brushing her hair as Alisa worked wonders with the makeup. "oh I see you two aren't done...what?" he questioned as Corana glared at him still fixing Alisa's short blond hair she shoos him away with the comb. "why was it you butchered you wavy blond hair?" she questioned jokingly


	4. The Dance

**As the new warden commander entered the ball, she looked at the extraordinary site for a moment and all the good smells coming from the eating area when she spotted Amir, the one who had personally invited her. She wanted to speak with him but he was too far inside and was dancing with someone. As she tried to get to him through the crowd, she was trapped into a dance with some old hermit who had dressed up and somehow made it past the guards at the entrance. Sadly he kept getting closer and making the dance rather uncomfortable for her, and she was wishing it would end soon. The blond man, upon seeing this, sent his blood boiling. Unable to just sit and watch from the bar he approached from behind the older man, ripping away the man's wrist from the beautiful maiden he was dancing with, adorning a grim smile that sent chills down the old hermit's spine. All the whilst crushing the poor sods wrist and causing his wrist to feel as if it was on fire and freezing at the same time, this feeling slowing consuming his hand. He smiles again ignoring the look the older man was giving him, the pain now running down the older man's arm. Then he spoke not harsh or rash, but in a calmly and rather smooth as well.**

"May I have you partner? She seems...distressed."

**He said with a smile aimed toward the maiden with red hair and in the odd (for Ferelden) mask and beautifully elegant dress. The man snatched his wrist away as the feeling passed over his shoulder and gave a quick jerky nod trying to keep from screaming in pain. The blond man's blood was still boiling that such a thing was occurring and no one had tried to stop it. He was trying to tame his rage and keep from murdering this pile of filth, but keeping his temper was something he was just learning, sadly. He glared the filth that was tainting the woman before him, who was bowing at him 'that's...I'm not a noble I am nothing to her why is she doing this? Was she mocking me? No, she's not like the rest of this pathetic shriving f-..Oh words speak back you idiot!' he thought, remembering what his mother had though him about common courtesy.**

"Uhh sure, but there's no need to bow to me I am far from a noble by any means. but I would like a dance." he says giving an actual smile raising his hands as if asking for permission (if only you know how rare thoughts where)'I couldn't just watch that any longer or I would have demolished everything in this slime bucket of a room with a few glittering gems, this one dripping bloody red of course. Then again maybe it was the taint drawing him to her, so he could lead a new war this time commanding the smarter of the dark spawn' he thought to himself almost smiling at the thought when she her voice whipped him out of his thoughts "Sorry, It's kind of a reflex" She pauses and nods in agreement "and you can have this dance." She finishes with a hidden half-smile holding out her hand. He grabs her hand and begins dancing as the music started anew "I must say this isn't my type of thing" he says relaxing but keeping his distance in half-hearted fear of not being reverted back into the monster he once was, the taint in her was strong but not just from the dark spawn, from constant pain. He was drawn in like a fly to honey. Maybe it was the taint of dark spawn, he wasn't sure but he knew if he turned back he wouldn't have the chance to return to this form "Neither is it mine. I don't much care for these type of events." she says breaking his daze once again." I am here to meet some fool who summoned something about 11 years ago and the queen, she is apparently a friend of my mother's which is why I got the invite" he explained 'that wasn't a complete lie, I know something was coming this way and wanted to get away from that old hag.' he thought to himself.

_**~Meanwhile with Hawk and the girls~**_

**Corana lead the way playing with her throwing knife in her black and red tank top and black short shorts, her weapons all strapped down to her, her griffon feather belt hanging kind of loose around her waist causing her throwing spikes to brush against the small of her back. Her fleet feet boots soundlessly taping against the cobblestone ground as she walks. Alisa wearing lion's paw boots without its knee pads and her pants tucked inside with a light gray shirt with Desdemona's Blade and the edge equipped to her shadows belt Hawk walking around in his custom-made enchanted blue and black Robes of the Pretender it had subtle hint of lavender in the stitching and his Murciélago (oh yes I went and made a bleach reference) unsheathed hanging on The Irons his dark gray Boots of the Elder making a soft taping sound as he walked.**

"So what's his name?" Corana asked to break the silence as she eyed Alisia who was staring off in the distance as she answered. "His name is Lunus. He is wonderful he has dirty blond hair. He has handsome hazel eyes he is a tap shorter than me thought." She says in her dream state 'The moment he hurts you ill have him begging for me to finally kill him at my mercy.' Corana though remembering the talk she had had with Alisia's brother Amir. "I think I lo-ufem"she said starring at Corana who had clamped he hand over Alisia mouth "Don't say that word in fount of me." she demanded eyes full or dark emotions it sent a chill down Alisia's spine as she stared in her eyes as Corana removed her hand from Alisia's mouth."You're going to ask him to go public aren't you?" she questioned looking away with a grim expression as she nodded eagerly "I don't like this." she grunted 'what if he says no? What if this is a trap? What if he just wants her family's gold?' she thought."Corana I can make my own decisions." she pouted looking to hawk for support who wanted no part in the conversion seeing how Corana was to her. "Its mind blowing how similar you are to your older sister." she says smiling "She was happy till the end." she says."What are you implying Corana?" Alisa asked looking at her refusing to let the tears flow from here eyes. Corana had heard four foot step patterns she stops taking four of the(5.5 inch) spikes out. "show yourself" hawk shouted starting Alisia seeing Coranas actions he held the hilt of his sword. "i mean you no harm i came to see her." said the voice as Alisa's eyes widden.


End file.
